1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a related image compression method, and more particularly, to an image processing device and a related image compression method capable of applying to filter the fixed pattern noise of an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional surveillance camera and the vehicle operation recorder capture an image and store the foresaid image directly into the memory unit, and then the operation processing unit reads the foresaid image from the memory unit to execute a related image processing procedure in accordance with a control command of the user. For this reason, the conventional surveillance camera and the vehicle operation recorder waste transmission frequency bandwidth during the image read-in/read-out procedures, storage quantity of the memory unit is occupied by the unprocessed image, and the surveillance camera and/or the vehicle operation recorder cannot provide preferred image processing efficiency.